


Chiron x Reader (aka Rhey)

by Lady_Rhey



Series: The Men of Fate [8]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey





	1. Meeting Master

"A piece of  Sagittarius' star huh?"  I turn the piece of rock around in my hand several times.  "Guess there is only one way to find out."

 

I place the rock in the middle of my room before chanting the summons that would bring forth the archer I so desperately desired. 

 

I had always loved Greek mythology.  It was an interesting take on a patriarchal society belief structure and I felt a lot of the Gods reflected the repressed values of male society now influenced by instant gratification and social acceptance. 

 

When I asked most people, they tended to favor the main gods like Zeus or Apollo.  I, however, had a secret obsession with Chiron.  Most didn't feel he fell into the divine category, having done nothing major of note.  I, as a whole, tended to not follow the norm and felt Chiron was the epitome of the nurturing brother, father, lover, husband, teacher and friend all wrapped into one.  Where gods like Hercules lived in infamy as a result of his feats, Chiron's flame burned from the influence he had on other people like Achilles. 

 

I loved how selfless and kind he was.  He went out of his way to support those he worked with, taking the time to develop their talent without sacrificing their moral or emotional compass. 

 

He was also ridiculously attractive, but I had a thing for taller men with long hair.   

 

So here I was with my fingers crossed as the light went out hoping to this lifeless stone that I hadn't spent a large fortune on a pet rock. 

 

When I opened my eyes I almost swooned. 

 

"Hello Master.  It is a pleasure to meet you."

 

"You have no idea Chiron.  The pleasure is all mine and please call me Rhey."

 

"Of course Rhey, if that is your wish."

 

I blush and smile."It is Thank you."

 

"So tell me, what is our objective?"

 

"Right.Well currently we are joined to help defeat the singularities that have begun popping up in different stages of history.There are enough Masters and Servants that our presence isn't needed every day, but the expectation is that we learn from each other and our experiences to better our chances at defeating what challenges lie ahead."

 

"I see.  Please feel free to tell me how best I can serve you and I will do everything I can to meet your expectations."

 

"First things first, I want to take you to the training grounds.  It was my hope that you would instruct me in combat so we could make better partners as well as understand each others strengths and weaknesses."

 

"I would be happy to assist you in your training.  Just know I will not go easy on you just because you are a woman and my Mistress."

 

"I would actually appreciate it if you didn't.  I don’t want there to be any favoritism."

 

We head to the grounds where I show him the close combat room, VR archery training room, and weapons room.I was and wasn’t surprised that he didn’t seem impressed or unimpressed with the set up.He just took it in, asking questions about placement of things, general rules of use and things like that. 

 

When we finished, I breached a slightly more sensitive subject.

 

“May I make a personal inquiry?You are welcome not to comment.”

 

“Of course.I will respond as best I can.”

 

“I see you yet again chose to take on a complete human form.I wanted you to know I want you to take the form that best suits you.Be you man or centaur matters not to me.I just want you to do what works best for you.I do hold your happiness highly in my thoughts.”

 

A slight blush crosses his face.“I appreciate your consideration.I will keep that in mind.”

 

“Good.Now if you don’t mind, I need to grab something to eat.It will just be a moment.”

 

——————————————

 

Back in my room I decide to challenge Chiron to a friendly game.

 

“So what would you say to a friendly game of strategy?It will give us a chance to gauge each others tactical outlook.”

 

“I would be happy to.It would be very educational.”His smile seemed genuine, but I had a feeling he didn’t ‘game’ so much as he re-enacted battle strategy.

 

Several games of chess later..........

 

“It looks like your concept of strategy is sound Mistress, but you let your emotions cloud your long term strategy making it impossible for you to see the bigger picture.”

 

I scowl at him before rising to put the game away. 

 

“Do not be angry.I made it clear I would not go easy on you.That includes games such as these for everything physically or mentally challenging is considered training.I cannot allow you just to win with unsound principles.”

 

I pout still not saying anything until an idea comes into my head.

 

“I know a perfect way for you to make it up to me that will make me VERY happy.”

 

“And what is that?”

 

I run to a small bag by the front door and pull out 2 brushes.

 

“I want you to take on your centaur form.”

 

“If that is what you wish, but I worry I will be too big for this room.”

 

“Then I guess you will have to lie down if that is the case.Now hurry up.”

 

Chiron does as I ask and my face lights up.His equine half is beautiful, being built more like a draft horse.He has strength and mass in his robust hindquarters, strong short back and thick legs. I immediately take a hand and run it down his coat.“Your beautiful Chi.”

 

Taking the curry comb in my right hand and the brush in my left I begin grooming him.When my currying begins, an unexpected gasp leaves his lips and I stop and look at him with surprise.

 

His face is flushed and his eyes are a mixture of shock and pleasure.“Did I hurt you?I can be softer or stop if you don’t like it.”I look at him with slight sadness.

 

“My apologies it just caught me by surprise.No one has ever asked to take care of my coat so I was unprepared for how it would feel.I assure you it does not hurt.You may continue if you like.”

 

I smile.“Ok, just tell me if you don’t like it or I need to do something different.”

 

——————————

 

I had been skeptical of her request to see me as a centaur, but had been poorly prepared for how pleasurable it would feel to have her touch and brush my coat so lovingly.I soon felt incredibly relaxed by the rhythm: 6 circles with the curry and 4 brushes, 6 circles with 4 brushes, etc.

 

Her soft hands on my legs as she checked the tendons for inflammation, her gentle cradling of my hooves as she tested the wall and the frog for signs of rot or weakness, her attention to the integrity of my coronet band to ensure there were no abscesses or injury; all these things showed a genuine love for my well being that I had never known. 

 

I was overwhelmed by the flow of love and dedication she gave me, even though it wasn’t romantic.It embarrassed me slightly, leaving me at a loss for how to reply. 

 

When she was done brushing my body, she moved to my tail. 

 

“You know you should really take better care of yourself Chi.Your tail is a mess.You should let me bathe you at some point so I can get you super clean.”She then went to her bag and grabbed a bottle that she sprayed the contents throughout my tail before she began brushing.

 

“This will help detangle your tail and leave it silky and shiny.I can’t have you looking a mess from the middle down when your middle up is so attractive.”

 

I blushed not used to compliments.No one had ever seen me as anything other than an outlet for knowledge and training so it was hard to accept words of praise related to anything else.“Thank you for your kind words.I will try to do as you ask.”

 

When she was done she stood next to me. 

 

“So one last thing, though you can say no.Can I.........can I sit on your back and brush your hair?”

 

I give a slightly startled look.“You do not need to do that Mistress.I can brush it myself.You have done more than enough already.”

 

The sadness in her eyes tore at me and I quickly caved.

 

“My apologies, I didn’t realize it would be that important to you.Do not be sad I will let you brush my hair.”I laid down, making sure to tuck my legs close to me.

 

I had barely hit the ground before she climbed on top of me and undid the tie in my hair.I bit my lip and crossed my arms in front of me in an attempt to suppress the feelings coursing through me at the feel of her on top of me.I had carried my pupils before, but none had stirred the array of emotions she had, creating an emotional confusion I was unequipped to process. 

 

Her hands felt so good as they ran through my hair in between the brush strokes.It was both relaxing and intimate. 

 

“Mistress.....why is it you wanted to groom me?”

 

Her ministrations stop mid brush.“Because I don’t see you as a servant, I see you as my partner and companion.I want to take care of you any way I can and since my skills are so abysmal, the only thing I can really do is help protect your physical bodies.”The brushing continues.

 

“Besides......it lets me be close to you in a way no one else can, strengthening our bond and making us a better team.”

 

“I see.”

 

“If you don’t want me to, I won’t do this again after tonight.I will be happy knowing I was able to at least do this for you once.Taking care of you is important to me, and having an extensive knowledge of equines, I have a distinct advantage regarding your health.”

 

“It did seem like you had an affinity for dealing with horses.”

 

“I’ve been riding a long time and I spend most

of my time in the stables attending the animals here.I actually find it a great honor to be able to help you in your traditional form and would greatly enjoy being able to continue to do so with your permission.”

 

With my hair brushed, she replaced the tie and then slid off as a sudden chill went down my back at the loss of her warmth. 

 

“Shall we head to bed?It’s getting late.Do you need me to make you a bed or do you not wish to rest?”

 

“I will sit here in your chair and watch over you as you sleep.”I transform out of my centaur form.“Get some rest, we have a day of training tomorrow.”

 

“Right.”

 

She quickly changed and I take my seat across the room where we played chess. 

 

“Goodnight Chi.”

 

“Goodnight Mistress.”


	2. Christmas Hunt

Kai (as Rhey called him) had never been good with women on a romantic level.He had always seen them as his pupils or maybe even fellow men in arms, but he had never allowed himself the luxury of sparking romantic feelings.

 

He wasn’t even sure if what he felt for Rhey was romantic or just a deep admiration.He knew that since two weeks before Christmas, other servants who weren’t emotionally bonded to their Masters had tried to make passes at her and when he saw it or sensed her distress he always intervened.Wasn’t that what a servant protecting their Master should do?He thought so, but watching other servants try to get close to her seemed to irritate him for some reason. 

 

Now it was the day before Christmas and the flirting by other servants had gotten so bad Rhey either had to hide in her room or leave HQ entirely.Which is why Kai woke up to her trying to creep out the window. 

 

“Where are you going?”He asked as he rose up from his bed on the floor with a clattering of hooves. 

 

“I....I was thinking of taking Remi and Kara out on a hunt.I need some space from HQ and was trying to do it before everyone got up.”

 

“You shouldn’t go by yourself.May I go with you?”

 

“Sure.I have something for you then.This isn’t your gift, just something I felt you needed since I worry you get cold.”

 

I quickly pull a box out from under the bed and place it on top of the bed before opening it.“This is a fitted coldgear shirt for you to wear as an undershirt to help keep you warm.”I hand him the long sleeve shirt in charcoal grey.“This is a fur lined kimono sleeved tunic with fur lined hood to wear overtop to help keep out the wind and chill.”I then hand that to him.“I also have 360 ear muffs to keep your ears warm.All items are in dark grey so they blend better with your coat and the outdoors.”

 

Kai looks at the gifts in surprise.“This was very thoughtful thank you.” 

 

“Don’t mention it.I don’t want to have to worry that you are cold when we are together in in-climate weather and I know how much I like being outdoors especially in the winter.”

 

Kai dematerializes his armor as Rhey blushes and turns around.“Next time warn me when you are getting undressed so you don’t think I’m trying to peep on you.”

 

“My apologies.”But was he really sorry?He wasn’t so sure.”

 

“I’ll meet you downstairs.I’ll go get Remi and Kara ready.

 

And with that, Kai was left on his own to finish getting dressed.

 

—————————————-

 

He was surprised at how well everything fit considering Rhey had never seen him naked or taken his measurements.She seemed to have an amazing eye, which Kai would have to watch during the hunt to seeing it carried over to archery. 

 

The shirt wasn’t restrictive and felt smooth.The fur lining trapped the heat, but didn’t smother him and it hugged close enough to his body that there wasn’t a draft.

 

“Truly an amazing eye.”He thought with a smile.

 

————————————

 

She was saddled and ready with her hawk Kara on her right arm and her heavy bolt crossbow on the other.He was also surprised to see a long bow cylinder strapped to her back.Quite a large weapon for such an agile frame, but he was never one to judge at first glance.That usually meant death.

 

They headed out in silence with just the sound of Remi and Kai’s hooves resonating in the silent forest as they trudged through fresh snow. 

 

After several minutes, Rhey slowed Remi so she rode parallel to Kai.“How is your fear so far?Are you warm enough?”

 

“Yes very.I am amazed at how accurate the size is.You have e a very detailed eye.”

 

I blush.“Only with things I like or care about.” 

 

Now it is Kai’s turn to blush.How should he reply?He is speechless, but just as words begin to form Rhey stops and quietly knocks a bolt into her bow without disturbing Kara too much. 

 

When Kai turns to look, he sees a young buck on the edge of the upcoming clearing.He has yet to notice them, but Rhey prepares to shoot at the first sign of recognition.

 

“I don’t think I can reach him Kai.I bet you could though.If you gently take the bow out of the case on my back you should be able to reach him.”I say in his mind.

 

“I appreciate your generosity, but my own bow should work without troubling you for yours.”He responds kindly.

 

“But it isn’t mine.It’s yours.That is your Christmas gift.I had it specially made from an Ash tree and it is adorned with platinum ormolu mounts.I didn’t want you to have to use mana unnecessarily when we were together so I had it custom built to your specifications per your records on file.”

 

Kai stands in shock before reaching out and quietly removing the cap on the bow cylinder.Slowly and quietly he pulls out a pure white bow almost 6 feet in height.

 

“I hope it isn’t too small for you in centaur form.”

 

He is flattered by the concern in her voice.

 

“I didn’t make any arrows thinking you might want to use yours or something special.”

 

He smiles and looks at me thoughtfully before generating a pure white arrow made from his mana and aiming it at the stag. 

 

The weight is perfect, the bend smooth with just the right amount of resistance.It is truly a masterful weapon. 

 

He focuses and shoots, easily reaching the dear and stabbing him directly in the heart for an instant kill.

 

“Magnificent.”He said before sheathing it back in the container.

 

I launch Kara in the air, allowing her to hunt on her own, before taking off the case and placing it around Kai’s neck. 

 

“I truly hope you like it.I didn’t know what else to get you.”Then I smile and turn to move off into the woods when Kai grabs my hand and pulls me against him.

 

“You are such a remarkable and selfless woman.”Then he leans down and captures my lips in a timid kiss, which I return hesitantly. 

 

When he pulls away he says slightly embarrassed, “I have nothing to give you in return except my body and heart, should you want it.”

 

I blush as I pull his fur hood over his head and pull him in for a more passionate kiss.“I have wanted you and you alone since the moment I saw you.Of course I will have you Kai.”Then I release him and move Remi towards the deer.

 

“We need to dress it before it freezes.”

 

Kai smiles and then follows behind me to finish the job at hand. 

 

Though he was confused by what he felt and by the feelings she awoke in him, he knew only she had the answers and there was no other woman for whom he had these feelings for than her. 


	3. Navigating Intimacy

Ever since he and Rhey had kissed in the snow, Kai had found himself in various stages of confusion and frustration daily.  Though she never said anything, he couldn't help feeling like he kept misreading scenarios and missing opportunities to do something she expected or wanted him to do.

 

He hated the fact that he wasn't meeting her expectations and even more frustrated that he hadn't known how to be intimate since then. 

 

Thinking back, he realized there were times he could identify that she might have been trying to get him to be intimate.  The times her hand brushed his in the hallway accidentally (he had apologized for being too close and moved away slightly to give her more space), the frequent times she seemed to trip and fall requesting his help to get up, the frequent times she needed something out of her reach and, as was the case now, the times she needed help adjusting her archery stance.

 

"Can you just put your hands over mine and shoot once for me so I can feel how you do it?  That way I have a baseline for what it's supposed to be like."

 

Kai frowned.  "I have shown you several times.  I know you know how to do it, you are just being lazy.  Put your body perpendicular to the target and draw your hand back to your ear in a straight line.  Then breathe out and release."

 

He did not feel his words had been that harsh, but the tears welling in her eyes said something entirely different. 

 

In anger, she fired and got a bullseye before slamming the bow down on the ground and storming off. 

 

Kai stood there stunned.  He had never seen such an outburst from her.  Something must be very wrong and he was going to have to find out what.

 

When he got back to their room, having chosen to revert to his human form thinking it might allow her to relate to him better, he found her curled up in bed sniffling and crying.

 

"Rhey?  Please tell me what's wrong.  I didn't mean for my criticism to hurt your feelings.  If you weren't such an excellent archer...."

 

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT PRACTICE KAI!" She sat up in anger and yelled at him with angry, sad eyes. 

 

"Then tell me what it's about?  I can't bear to see you this upset."  He walks over and sits on the bed next to her, staring gently into her eyes.

 

Embarrassed, she turns her head and looks at her knees.  "Was the kiss at Christmas just a one off?  Or is it that I'm a bad kisser because you haven't even tried to be intimate with me since then."  She sniffles and balls her hands into fists.

 

Kai scrunches his face slightly, feeling like he can't properly convey what he wants to say.  "You are by no means a bad kisser and the fault for any lack of intimacy is all mine.  I am not as versed in affection as most.  It's not that I'm incapable of it, I just don't know how to go about it."  He blushes slightly and averts his eyes making Rhey giggle softly. 

 

"Is that all?  Well I'm glad to know it isn't me."  Then she bites her lip before crawling towards Kai.  "Shall I teach you how to be intimate with me then?"  She smiles before taking his hand and kissing it's palm.

 

"I would appreciate any instruction you are willing to give."  He says, eyes slightly wide and pulse racing.

 

Then Rhey bites the pad of his middle finger gently before placing the first digit between her lips and sucking on it a moment.

 

Kai swallows hard, but doesn't move.  His eyes locked on her lips as he watches her lips part and her pink tongue caress the pad again a moment before she releases his hand.

 

"First things first, a lot of intimacy revolves around reading the mood of your partner.  If your partner is in a good mood, there is a greater likelihood they will accept any and all intimacy you give, as long as it falls inside their comfort zone."  Rhey then crawls closer, rising up on her knees to place one hand on Kai's chest as the other slips under his hair to hold the back of his head at the base. 

 

She stays there a moment, searching Kai's face as she runs her fingers over the base of his skull.  When she is sure she has his full attention, Rhey leans into him, pushing him down onto the bed before kissing him deeply. 

 

She can tell he is unsure what to do with his hands, which lay out to either side of her as his lips kiss back tentatively.

 

"Put your hands on my lower back, under my shirt and gently caress the skin." She instructs in his mind so she doesn't have to break the kiss.

 

Kai does as she instructs and can't hold back a slight groan as her back rises to his touch and her hips press down into his. 

 

"I love my back being touched, especially by hands as gentle as yours."Her voice in his mind is like a drug.

 

Rhey then releases his lips and starts kissing down his neck."Kai?Keep touching me.....everywhere."

 

Kai closes his eyes, relishing the feel of her lips on his neck, slides his hands down her back and over her ass causing a slight gasp to escape.

 

He stops moving, unsure if he hurt her though it didn't sound like it.

 

"Don't stop it feels good."

 

Her lips are now at the base of his neck where his shirt starts.Finding resistance, she sits up, digging her ass into his hips, her cheeks pressing against his hands as she begins pulling at his shirt to remove it.

 

Carefully he sits up, adjusting his legs so they can support her weight as he removes his hands to allow his shirt to be pulled over his head. 

 

Once it's removed, he blushes at the hunger in her eyes as she devours his naked torso."You are absolutely gorgeous Kai.I wish I could see you like this more often."Then she smirks, wraps her arms around his neck, and rocks back, pulling him awkwardly on top of her.

 

If he was lost as to what to do with his hands when she kissed him, he was struck dumb now as he planked her.It took every ounce of self control to only look her in the eye as he focused on keeping his breathing steady. 

 

A feat that was rapidly crumbling around him as her delicate fingers slid down his back, drawing nonsensical patterns over his goose pimpled flesh. 

 

He could feel his breathing get heavier, his body begin to warm, his heart beat elevate.It was the most enjoyable torture he could have imagined and yet his fear of touching her inappropriately kept him from giving in and indulging in her.He couldn’t hold out much longer though.She was just too.....

 

The next thing he knew, he was pulled down on top of her as his head was nestled against her breast. 

 

“It’s ok Kai.We don’t have to go any farther.”

 

He could hear the disappointment in her voice, but he knew she wasn’t mad.He gave a sigh and relaxed, draping an arm over her waist and a leg across hers so it rested in between her legs while draping over the one closest to him. 

 

“Will you stay with me like this tonight at least?”She asked as she began stroking his hair. 

 

“There is no place I would rather be.”

 

She gave his head a squeeze and then bent down to kiss the top of his head.“There is nothing wrong with going slow.Just don’t deprive me of any emotional contact ok?”

 

“I will do my best.”

 

“That is all I can ask.”

 


End file.
